Revenge: A Dish Best Served By A Gryffindor
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: Why is it always Draco that is challenged to make Hermione fall for him? What if it was the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Note: **Had this idea a while back. I may or may not continue, will need motivation in the form of reviews :)

"You want me to _what?_" Hermione thought the firewhiskey that the group of girls had been knocking back had _really_ gone to her head. She admitted to herself that she'd felt the effects of the drink fairly quickly as the evening progressed, with the girls huddled around a few bottles of Ogden's Old Firewhisky in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory to celebrate their return to their studies at Hogwarts.

"Think about it, Hermione!" Parvati Patil continued. "Think of all the anguish and pain he's caused you, and a lot of other students over the years. And now...after the War, he's vulnerable. The only Slytherin to return out of our year."

"Why would I even entertain your idea?" Hermione exclaimed. The redhead sipping her drink beside her addressed her roommate.

"You know...you may be onto something Patil," Ginny pondered.

"Ginny!" Hermione whipped her head to face her, eyes glaring.

"What!"

"Has he not been through enough?" Luna asked the rest of the circle.

"That's not why I disagree with the idea," Hermione stated, turning to face the only Ravenclaw present in the dormitory.

"Then why?" Parvati exclaimed. "Think about it, Hermione, really _think_ about it. He's all alone, secretly hungering for a bit of human attention. He'd never see this coming! And none of us can do it, we're either unavailable or we've pined over him before in the past. But _you_..." Hermione squirmed on her floor cushion.

"You've never expressed interest in him before," Ginny continued, catching on. "But you could do it in a way that you seem interested, but uninterested at the same time."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Hermione questioned. "I'm not exactly knowledgable in the art of flirting! Wait, never mind, because I don't agree to it."

"You managed to get Ron, didn't you?" Lavender sniffed from her corner of the group. An awkward silence fell over the girls. Hermione sighed, why did she have to pour salt in raw wounds?

"You're welcome to him," she muttered. Lavender started, but Parvati held out a hand to silence her. The girl crossed her arms and sent a glare in Hermione's direction.

"We'll _all_ help you, Hermione,"Parvati said with a pointed look in her Lavender's direction. "We're in this together, you are representing all of us and we want to ensure that you succeed in your mission: the fall of Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own any of the HP characters!

**Notes:** Thanks for the feedback :) darlinwolfgirl6, didn't even compare it to that movie until you mentioned it but suppose it is, except that girl had no previous experience with John Tucker. Love that movie though! Anyway, I know this chapter isn't that much longer than the first, but only wanted to put this much in this one, more interaction will follow in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>A pounding in her head and the taste of sandpaper in her mouth woke Hermione early the next morning.<p>

"Bleugh," she gagged at the smell of firewhisky in the room. Her stomach rumbled and she was absolutely parched. These two factors gave her the strength to throw back the blankets enough to free her legs. She wasted no time in throwing on the first clothes her hands found, as she had a feeling the energy keeping her standing wouldn't last for long. As she crossed the room to the door, she caught sight of Ginny asleep the wrong way in the bed, with her feet on her pillow, and Parvati asleep horizontally on the redhead's legs. She stifled a grin as her stomach reminded her of the night before, and she grimly made her way to the Great Hall.

It was just after 8am on the bright Sunday morning, and very few people had risen for breakfast at that hour. As she reached the Gryffindor table, a pair of slate eyes followed her move until her eyes caught his. He settled his gaze back onto his cereal as Hermione gingerly lowered herself onto the bench. She stomached a glass of orange juice, before laying her head down in the table in defeat.

"Rough night, Granger?" Her eyes snapped open, and the sunlight momentarily blurred her vision.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She sighed.

"Someone had a bit too much firewhisky last night, did they?" She glared at him. "You could have at least taken a shower to save us smelling the effects of it." Her eyes widened in horror, and she realised she'd never even given pause to brush her teeth before she vacated the dormitory. She swung around to reply to his smart comment, but found he was already walking out the doors of the Hall. Groaning, she laid her head down on the cool table again.

"Jeez Hermione, did you not think to make a hangover potion?" Ginny asked as she and Luna said down beside her. She gratefully accepted the vial from her friend, and downed it. The sting in her eyes and heaviness in her head began to ease immediately. The churning in her stomach turned to hunger and she began buttering some toast in earnest.

"So...we seen Malfoy talking to you," Ginny continued. "Starting already?" Hermione paused mid-chew. She gasped, as everything the girls had talked about the night before came crashing back.

"Ugh, _why_ did you have to remind me!"

"Well, you did agree to it," Ginny reminded her.

"Yes, but I didn't really give it much thought last night, and we were all under the influence!" At Ginny's pointed look, Hermioned sighed. She knew she would at least have to attempt the task at hand. "Ok, I admit defeat. Tell me where to begin."

"Every relationship starts the same. Let him get to know you, or let him at least think that. Maybe sit beside him in class? Offer your help if he needs it?" Ginny suggested.

"Ugh I can't believe you are going to make me do this!" She moaned. She chewed her toast thoughtfully. "How did you escape from under Parvati?" Ginny giggled.

"Luna levitated her, and I managed to break free," Ginny said with a smirk. Luna smiled but continued with her breakfast. "I'd say she'll be one sick troll when she wakes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter characters still aren't mine! :(

* * *

><p>Hermione bustled into Potions early the next morning. Students seemed to drag their way to the first class at the start of the week, but she was unaffected by the Monday blues. She stopped in her tracks as she saw that she wasn't the first student to reach the classroom. Draco looked up as she burst into the room, but returned his attention to the book on his desk as Professor Slughorn followed suit.<p>

"Before you all take your seats," the Professor began as the rest of the students trudged into the room, "I want you to all find new seating partners for the term." As the students groaned at the suggestion, he continued. "If you don't choose them, I will be forced to do it for you. Now, trod along!" Hermione chewed on her lip, rooted to the spot as the seats started to fill. This was an opportunity she should seize, and seize she did. Draco started in surprise as she plopped her books down on his desk and sat on the stool beside him. He glanced at her but made no remark as Slughorn dished out the first potion task of the year.

"I expect each partner to pull their own weight with each task," Professor Slughorn said, his eyes roving the room. "You have one hour, starting from now." Hermione made to get up, but Draco bet her to it, and returned within a minute, arms laden with the necessary ingredients. She stared at him in shock.

"Are you going to start reading out the steps, or shall I?" he asked her. She nodded slowly, and her finger skimmed the page to find the first step of the Aging Potion.

"Such a mundane potion," Hermione muttered as she watched Draco add banana and leaf to the pot. Stirring for exactly 23 seconds, he glanced up at the Gryffindor.

"Probably just trying to get us back into the swing of things," he surmised. Hermione murmured her agreement, still not grasping the fact that Draco Malfoy was attempting civil conservation with her, Hermione Granger. He was nearly playing into her hands. A flash of guilt hit her, and she second-guessed agreeing with Parvati's idea.

"Okay, that's the last step, we're done then," she finished with a smile. Her hand shot up to alert the Professor that they had completed the potion, and he smiled as he neared their table.

"I'd rather not try it, as I could do without getting any older," Slughorn joked, "but it's the right shade. Congratulations, you two!" Hermione smiled at the praise, and Draco nodded his thanks. As they packed away their books for their next class, Hermione followed Draco's every move. The way he held himself stiffly, avoiding brushing off anyone, and kept his gaze away from others, including the Slytherin students in the room, screamed to Hermione how true Parvati and Ginny's assumptions about Draco not interacting with anyone else had to be. She frowned as followed the rest of the class out the door.

"Draco, wait!" He slowed his pace as Hermione caught up with him. "If you want, we can be partners for the rest of our shared classes."

"Why?"

"Well, I rather enjoyed working with you," she admitted with a small smile. His reply was a curt nod, and as they continued onto their next mandatory class, Understanding the Muggle World, a quick smile played on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Apologies for such a short chapter, but wanted to update this sooner rather than later, and this was as much as I could get out.

* * *

><p>Hermione knocked before slowly opening the heavy door which lead to the headmistress' office. Professor McGonagall beckoned her to take a seat before her desk, her eyes following Hermione as she crossed the room to reach the desk.<p>

"Now as you know Miss Granger," the Professor began, "you missed out on the perks of being a Head Girl, although you seem to be unofficially following the duties of a Head Girl." Hermione blushed as the older woman smiled warmly at her.

"Old habits die hard, I know. I had said to you at the start of term that I wished to reward you for all your hard work throughout the years at Hogwarts, and to somehow make up for not being able to become Head Girl. So, we have set aside a private dormitory for yourself... and, a fellow student of your choice..." McGonagall trailed off, her eyes taking in the student's reaction.

"_Any_ student?" The headmistress nodded and continued.

"Well, as a counter to you, an unofficial Head Boy you could say." Hermione bit her lip as she pondered over the decision.

"Draco Malfoy." The older woman raised her eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon? Surely... surely you don't mean him to be your roommate for the rest of the school year?" Professor McGonagall stared into the girl's eyes, and saw she would not be swayed from her decision.

"I do. He's... changed, and I've already shared a common room with Harry and Ron for years, I need a break from them. I choose Draco Malfoy."

"Very well," The headmistress sighed with defeat, dismissing the girl from her office.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, major apologies for the long long delay in an update. I lost interest in fanfiction for a while, then when I came back on here I couldn't remember my login details for ages! But finally remembered them. It's a short but sweet update, trying to refresh my memory as to what I had planned for this story :)

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Draco to locate Hermione later that evening.<p>

"Are you well?" Hermione paused in her etchings on the parchment in front of her.

"Excuse me?" she asked with an arch of a brow.

"You get a private dormitory to share with any other student in your year... and you choose me?" Draco asked, clearly flabbergasted. Her reply was a shrug. "But, but-" He glared down at her for an answer.

"Why not?" She stated, eyes re-reading over her essay. She met his gaze with a sigh, seeing that he wouldn't relent. "If I were to share with Harry or Ron or Ginny, I'd never get any work done or any peace and quiet. They're too boisterous. Plus, you take your studies more seriously, and it's also a bonus as we will have a common room where we can work on our collaborating assignments undisturbed." Draco, seeing that he would get no further explanation, accepted her reason with a heavy sigh.

"What will the other members of the Golden Trio make of this?" Hermione gathered her work together in a neat and organised fashion, and deposited it all into her satchel.

"You leave them to me," she told him as she made for the library's doors. She threw a glance in his direction as she neared the exit, and gave him a small smile. "See you later roomie!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so still have a bit of writer's block with this story. Can't really remember how I wanted it to go, so bear with me! Thanks for the reviews! :)

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived back to her dormitory to see various items strewn across the common room. Draco had already moved in his stuff. She hadn't expected him to move in so quick, but took it as a good sign. She glanced up as he emerged from his assigned bedroom, not expecting to see her there.<p>

"Granger. Didn't think you'd be back so early," he commented. She gave a shrug as he started to organise his possesions around the common room, raising an eyebrow as he threw a Slytherin green and silver blanket on one of the couches.

"Tea?" Hermione asked, moving towards the small kitchenette.

"Yeah, alright," Draco replied. "Two sugars and milk." Hermione returned with a steaming cup a minute later and pressed it into his hands. "Thanks", he murmured. She responded with a small smile and joined him on the couch. He glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, but said nothing.

"Cookie?" She asked, holding out a packet of chocolate chip cookies. "They're nice," she pressed, as he slowly took one from

the packet. He clearly agreed, as he went back for more, and together they quickly polished off the full packet.

"Do you want to work on our Potions homework?" He glanced at her suspiciously as she finished her sentence.

"Who's to say I don't have better plans than doing homework with you? I could have a hot date."

"Do you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he answered after a hesitation. She smiled at him.

"Well then I can be your date for the night," she said with a smile. His eyes widened in shock.

"You wish Granger!" he laughed. However, Hermione noticed him looking at her with a different look in her eyes. Point to Hermione, she thought, getting him to think of her romantically, if even for a moment.

"Study date obviously, Draco," Hermione winked. He gaped at her but said no more as she summoned their Potions homework.

For the next hour or two, Hermione found several ways to subtly brush against Draco, leaning forward a lot and, at one stage, took to sucking her quill. She felt stupid trying to seduce him and was waiting for him to call her on it, but his reaction to her told her that he seemed to think she was doing it all innocently, which made it even better.

Draco was a bit flustered around the collar as Hermione stood up from the couch and stretch slowly, her skirt rising a few inches up her thigh. She could feel his gaze on her legs, and turned around quickly. His clouded gaze flew up to her face.

"I think that's enough for tonight," Hermione declared. She pretended to muse for a minute. "I think I'll go have a nice, hot shower and go to bed." Draco nodded curtly, rising to examine the books on the bookshelf beside the fire.

After her shower, Hermione changed into her pyjamas. She had picked out a pair of shorts and shrunken t-shirt. She felt a bit uncomfortable wearing them, but she planned on changing into her usual pyjamas once Draco had time to... appreciate her current attire.

Sneaking out of the bathroom, she pretended not to see Draco still sitting by the firelight, examining a book in his grasp. She gasped as he noticed her.

"Oh sorry Draco, I didn't think you'd still be up," Hermione said as she moved to get a glass of water, her excuse for coming out into the common room. She noticed Draco running his eyes up and down her body, and briefly witnessed a flash of... something on his face as he gripped his book. She cheered internally, the plan was _actually_ working!

"I didn't think I'd be up either," Draco grunted in response. Hermione's eyes widened after a moment. Surely, he didn't mean...?

Draco shifted in his seat as he continued to watch her. Hermione started to feel self-conscious, and admitted defeated.

"Good night, Draco," she said as she made her way up to her bedroom.

"Good night... Hermione," he whispered.


End file.
